


Deplatformed

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [26]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fill, manlet rights i think, uhh kobras trans which isnt technically relevant except it could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Request for FunKobra + Forehead Kisses
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Deplatformed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachmilk_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmilk_tea/gifts).



Kobra set the eyeliner down and rubbed at his lower lid a bit. Not that anyone would really see his makeup behind his sunglasses, the club lights always too bright for him, but the drive over would be manageable.

Plus, Ghoul said the gold looked good against his irises.

It was, really, a lot of gold that he was wearing tonight. Glittering over his eyelids, stuck through his eyebrow, nostril, septum, threaded through his ears. He stuck his tongue out at himself in the mirror, leaning forward to make sure that the purple gem he was wearing tonight was screwed on properly. It glinted back at him and he smiled.

“Almost done?”

Kobra pushed a hand through his hair, tugging it down over his forehead a bit before turning to reply to his boyfriend.

“Ye—”

Shock must have shown on Kobra’s face, because Ghoul laughed, the sound coming from a solid nine inches higher than normal.

“Where did you—?”

“Pois leant them to me,” explained Ghoul. He pushed off of the doorframe and took a few steps toward Kobra. His shoes, thick, neon green platforms topped with some kind of shiny boots that went up to the middle of Ghoul’s calves, made a soft thudding sound as he walked. “Whaddya think?”

Kobra leaned against the sink to take in the whole effect. Above the boots, fishnets danced up to the hem of Ghoul’s shorts, no longer than his boxers usually went. Perennially shirtless, Ghoul had a shaggy black fur  _ thing _ , cropped to his waist, over his shoulders. A green ribbon wound through one of his braids, matching the boots. When Ghoul flashed a grin at Kobra, his teeth looked whiter than normal against black lipstick.

“I think I’m underdressed.” Kobra had to lick his lips a few times before he could get the words out, his mouth suddenly dry.

Another step brought Ghoul right up against Kobra’s chest. He wasn’t used to having to look up at his boyfriend.

“I think we’re both overdressed,” whispered Ghoul. He traced his fingers over the tattoo on Kobra’s collarbone, clearly visible through the mesh of his shirt.

A shiver ran up Kobra’s spine. Every word he knew abandoned him.

“Nah,” Ghoul laughed. He ducked to press a kiss to Kobra’s forehead, and Kobra was pleasantly surprised to not feel a lipstick mark remain. “Y’look great, babe. C’mon, we don’t want it t’get too crowded before we get there. You know how busy Hyper Thrust gets when Pony’s DJ’ing.”

“Yeah,” murmured Kobra absently. He reached up, cupping Ghoul’s jaw in one hand and swiping over something glittery on his cheekbone. “Or, y’know, everyone else is already there. Probably won’t even notice if we’re late.”

He didn’t give Ghoul the chance to reply before he pushed forward, catching his lips in a fervent kiss. He kept pushing forward, backed Ghoul against the far wall of the bathroom.

An unexpected bonus of Ghoul being his height? It was that much easier to duck and mouth at his jawline. Another bonus? Ghoul didn’t have to jump when he braced his arms around Kobra’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist.

“We can be late,” panted Ghoul.

The edge of his platform dug into the back of Kobra’s thigh. Kobra pulled back to breathe, adjust his grip on Ghoul’s thighs.

Ghoul pressed another kiss to his forehead, when had he gotten sweaty?

“C’mon, there’s more comfortable places f’r this.”

Silently, Kobra agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kobra: Are you wearing the-  
> Ghoul: The nine-inch platform boots? Yeah, I am.
> 
> Thanks to [Eden](neonbatteriez.tumblr.com) for requesting this! And thanks for reading!  
> [Request a pairing and a number here!](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/640943430988644352/callunavulgari-send-me-one-of-the-following)


End file.
